


Home

by klutzy_girl



Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e06 Skin, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: As much as Sam hates to admit it, he and Dean are at home in the Impala.





	Home

Sam knows they have a problem since Dean is now legally dead but sitting by his brother in the only home he’s ever known, he doesn’t care - even as injured as he is. He beams at his brother, pleased when he grins right back. “Don’t think we’ll be able to set foot in St. Louis for a long time, if ever.”

Dean shrugs. “Eh, we’ll deal with that later.” 

“Of course you’d say that.” Sam only sighs and settles back to relax.

As long as Sam and Dean have each other, they’ll be able to kick supernatural ass any time.


End file.
